Odcinek 8192
4 października 2019 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Anthony Pascarelli |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Patrick Mulcahey |producenci= Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 8191. « 8192. » 8193. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Ridge próbuje pogodzić Steffy i ThomasaRidge zjawia się w domu na klifie i pyta Steffy, czy mógłby tymczasowo zamieszkać w pokoju gościnnym. Choć próbuje on ukryć prawdę, Steffy domyśla się, że ojciec pokłócił się z Brooke na temat Thomasa. Tymczasem on zjawia się w domu na klifie, a Ridge wyjaśnia, że to on go poprosił o przyjazd. Nie chce pozwolić, by jego dzieci pozostawały w konflikcie, lecz Steffy nie jest gotowa na rozmowę z bratem. On natomiast udaje zaskoczenie na wieść o opuszczeniu przez ojca domu Brooke. Raz jeszcze próbuje tłumaczyć się przed siostrą i przypomina, że od razu chciał jej wyznać prawdę o Beth, ale nie chciał rozdzielać rodziny Steffy, którą tworzyła ona z Liamem. Kobieta podkreśla, że choć inne osoby ukrywały prawdę, Thomas powinien był ją wyznać. Krytykuje również brata za złe traktowanie Douglasa. Thomas chce wyjść, ale Ridge wzywa swoje dzieci i pyta, dlaczego nie mogą być jak Loganowie, który potrafią poradzić sobie z problemami. "Boże, dopomóż, jeśli oni mają być wzorem", stwierdza Thomas, a Steffy wyjątkowo się z nim zgadza. Ridge prosi córkę, by dostrzegła, że wciąż może polegać na swoim bracie. thumb|left|320px|Will odwiedza KatieBrooke odwiedza w szpitalu Katie, która zapewnia, że jest pod doskonałą opieką dr Davis. Katie wyczuwa, że siostra ma problemy. Niebawem, Donna przyprowadza Willa, który pyta matkę, kiedy wróci do domu. Po wyjściu Brooke, chłopiec recytuje wiersz I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud. Will przyznaje, że boi się, iż matka nie wróci już do domu, ale ona zapewnia, że zawsze przy nim będzie. Chłopiec wychodzi, kiedy pojawia się dr Davies, która potwierdza, że Katie musi pozostać jeszcze w szpitalu. Lekarka informuje również, że Hope i Donna nie mogą być dawcami nerki, a próbki Brooke wciąż są sprawdzane. Donnie jest przykro i postanawia dołączyć do Willa. Bill próbuje pocieszyć Katie, która zapewnia, że ze wszystkim sobie poradzą. Wkrótce, Will wraca i zapewnia matkę, że czekają na nią w domu. thumb|320px|Brooke konfrontuje się z ShaunąW swoim mieszkaniu, Shauna informuje Flo o wizycie Thomasa, który przyznał, że Brooke dowiedziała się o jej wspólnej nocy z Ridge'em. Flo przewiduje, że teraz rodzina Loganów z pewnością jej nie wybaczy. Shauna natomiast zapewnia, że nie zamierza niszczyć życia Ridge'a, po tym jak uwolnił z więzienia jej córkę. Flo wychodzi do sklepu i radzi matce, by nikogo już nie wpuszczała. Wkrótce, pojawia się Brooke i stwierdza, że Shauna zapewne jest przyzwyczajona do wizyt wściekłych żon. Shauna pyta o zdrowie Katie, ale Brooke każe jej przestać udawać troskę. Przypomina, że Ridge nie dba ani o nią ani o Flo i nie potrzebuje w swoim życiu kłamców. "Więc nie mamy problemu. Przyjechałaś samochodem czy zamówić ci taksówkę?", pyta lekceważąco Shauna. Brooke powtarza, że należało do niej zadzwonić, gdyż odebrałaby ona swoje męża z baru. Shauna przypomina, że tej nocy wyrzuciła ona ją za drzwi, podobnie jak Ridge'a. "Nawet nie wiem co mój brat w tobie widział. Jak mawiała moja zmarła teściowa, jesteś tylko zwykłą dziwką", oznajmia Brooke. Shauna wybucha śmiechem, a Brooke tłumaczy, że dziwka to idealne określenie kobiety, która potrzebuje testu do potwierdzenia kim jest ojciec jej dziecka. "Ależ z ciebie hipokrytka. Spałaś ze wszystkimi mężczyznami z rodziny Forresterów, wiele o tobie czytałam w tabloidach. A twoja czysta i idealna Hope? Jej ojcem był twój... zięć? A gdzie teraz jest, w więzieniu? Jeśli więc ktokolwiek w tym pomieszczeni zasługuje na miano dziwki...", oświadcza Shauna, ale Brooke ją policzkuje. "Też bym piła na miejscu Ridge'a", kwituje Shauna. Brooke każe jej trzymać się z dala od swojego męża. "On wie, że jesteś śmieciem. Rozumiesz?", pyta Brooke. Fakty * Brooke wypomina Shaunie potrzebę przeprowadzenia testu DNA na ustalenie ojcostwa. Brooke potrzebowała takiego testu trzykrotnie. W 1992 i 1996 ustalano ojcostwo Bridget między Erikiem a Ridge'em. W 2004, wyniki testu wskazały Ridge'a, nie Nicka, jako ojca RJ'a. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 5 Kategoria:Florence Fulton Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Donna Logan 3 Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Shauna Fulton Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Dr Davies Kategoria:Will Spencer 2 Kategoria:Kelly Spencer